Valentine's Day Dillemma
by Sy Kage
Summary: Lucario has a lover, Mew has a crush. But maybe it went a bit too far. [AuraShipping] {One-shot}


The rain poured down onto the bridge of stone.

A small, pink, cat-like creature floated above the cold floor, overlooking the lake with a red umbrella held in her tail.

It was Valentine's day soon, and Mew couldn't hold it in any longer.

She had to confess by then.

She couldn't, however. Nerves were getting the best of Mew.

But she had to. Her love was the only thing holding her life together.

Apart from Arceus of course. Arceus is the one that created her.

Mew turned her head and floated home, her red umbrella visible from miles away.

'_Lucario_' thought Mew. '_When will you notice me?_'

* * *

The next day, young Lucario was training at the dojo with his sensei, Entei.

"You train well, Lucario." Entei turned his head away from his teenage student. "But you will need more than just this to use your aura."

Lucario looked down at the hot, wooden floor below him. "Aye, sensei."

"You're training is done for the day," said Entei. "Be back next week to take more tests to strengthen the power of your aura."

Lucario walked out of the small dojo and hopped down the mountain that held it up.

'_One more day 'till Valentine's._' thought Lucario.

He reached the rocky road, and started sprinting towards home.

* * *

Mew was working hard, helping keep the world in balance as usual.

She was stressed though. Tomorrow was the day.

When was she going to do it?

Mew looked down onto the earth below, and saw Lucario sprinting home.

She hesitated a bit, but then started chasing after her love.

"Lucario! Wait!" Mew cried.

Lucario stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I-i-i..." Mew was lost for words.

"Yes?" Lucario tilted his head a bit.

"Nothing..." Mew blushed.

"Oh," said Lucario, knowing what was happening. "I'll just be going then."

As the fox-like creature ran into the distance, Mew turned around, feeling embarrassed, and started floating away.

A thought suddenly hit her. '_Was I meant to be doing something?_'

"Naaah." Mew started flying away, back to her hometown.

* * *

Today was the day. It was Valentine's day.

Lucario was out for a stroll, still worrying for his final exam on summoning his aura.

Mew walked out of her door, but something was wrong.

Thunder sounded through the streets, raising everyone's awareness.

Lucario looked up, and saw the sky turn a dark purple.

Shadows swam through the clouds, and a whispering sound could be heard.

'_Oh no,_' thought Mew. '_I forgot to watch the balance!_'

Darkness was spreading through the towns, cities, regions also.

Lucario tried to stop it, but without his aura, he was nothing.

Mew had ruined Valentine's day. The day of love.

Sableye started digging out of the ground, attacking many of the Pokemon that had no defense.

'_No,_' thought Mew. '_Valentine's isn't ruined._'

And with that, she put on her Quick Claw and rushed to the hometown of Lucario.

She was going to propose, no matter what.

Lucario, fighting the Sableye around him, could sense love with his partly completed aura.

He knew who it was.

He knew who it was for.

Mew kept charging past the houses, looking for her one and only.

Lucario, on the other hand, was also fighting to get to his lover.

He could see her, and she could see him.

Mew, being tackled to the ground by Sableye, was only able to let out on word.

"_Help._"

Lucario let out a roar, running towards Mew.

"Sky Uppercut!"

The purple creatures went flying through the sky, as Mew faced her crush.

"I-i-i-i..." Mew struggled to speak in the hands of love.

"Me too."

Mew leaned her head in, Lucario catching on.

Their lips pressed together, light shining from the two.

Lucario's aura had been summoned, and was destroying the darkness in the world.

* * *

**"It's a Christmas miracle!"** **yelled out the audience.**

**Sy sighed. "Well that's the last time I write a romance/ship. Hope you guys enjoyed!"**

**"It was terrible," cries humanity.**

**"THAT'S THE POINT!" cries Sy Kage. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be going."**


End file.
